Pillow Talk
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: Major Nick/Ellis fluff with a little sexyness. It's a drabble and it's pretty much what the title says. PWP...sort of xD


Title: Pillow Talk [The geeky kind]

Rating: M (mainly for language but also for mature themes) MAJOR FLUFFAGE AHEAD xD

Pairing: Nick/Ellis

Word Count: 832

Disclaimer: I do not own aaaany of these characters

A/N: :'D Yay for late night drabbling on my SHITTY ass mac xD imma PC all the way, as much as I would do Justin Long :3 JESUS CHRIST IT'S A LION GET IN THE CAR!

It was awkward for a moment. Maybe more than a moment. Ellis rarely stood or sat still long enough, quiet enough, to count the seconds roll by; but now he was. It was so awfully strange to him, yes he'd been forced to share a bed with the man before but that was…well it was _before._ Now it was _after_, after the crisis of the infection and all the shit that came with it. Yes nothing really returned to normal but it was the best the rest of the living were going to get. Ellis breathed out, and man, right now; it was pretty fucking good.

Nick shifted next to him and dug around in the back pocket of his pants, Ellis guessed he was looking for his pack of cigarettes and yup, he was right. He watched the end smolder for a moment before saying, "Can I have one?" The northerner eyed him up, raising an eyebrow like a dickhead, "No, I don't want you getting lung cancer and wheezing when we're fucking." It was flat and probably meant very truthfully but it made Ellis flush never the less.

"I didn't know this was gonna be regular like." Ellis pulled the covers up to his middle and exhaled, "Not that I'm complaining or anything but, I would assume this means you should be nicer to me…" Nick's eyes darted back to Ellis, shifting from him to the ceiling, "I don't hate you." Ellis smirked a bit deflated,

"That don't mean you like me neither."

Nick grumbled under his breath before slinging an arm around the mechanic and drawing him closer, "You think I'd let you in here, my apartment, if I didn't at least like you a little." He smiled and it made Ellis' chest hurt because, well, Nick didn't smile often and when he did it was like Ellis was fifteen all over again and having his first date and kiss with his next-door neighbor Jenney. He wasn't sure if he really enjoyed the feeling or not.

With his cigarette balancing precariously on his lips, Nick murmured, "You know I've had my eyes on you since you first introduced yourself right?" Another smile, well, smirk; appeared on Nick's lips. "I just wanted to get you out of those fucking stupid coveralls, god. You know how hard it is to shoot when you have a hard on for the slime stained guy next to you?" Ellis chuckled and took the cigarette from Nick, stubbing it out on the ashtray next to him, before planting his lips firmly on the other man's.

He drew back and inched his hand lower until his thumb brushed against the course hair at the base of Nick's crotch, whispering a few encouraging words into the older man's ear. Nick groaned lightly and spread this flat palm against Ellis' hand, urging it on. He licked his lips, "You know it's fucking weird, I'm getting older now, but you manage to get me hard whenever. I can't tell if it's bad or amaz-ah." Nick scrunched up his eyes as Ellis' mouth descended on Nick's cock, the younger man's mouth had obviously never had very much practice, though Nick always argued that Ellis probably had lost his virginity to that stupid fucking Keith guy. But Ellis made up for it with his enthusiasm and actually, the noises he was making were really fucking sexy.

Nick rolled his hips and ran his fingers through Ellis' hair, stroking the curls, murmuring words of encouragement that only really came out as, "morefuckyesyourtongue."

Ellis flicked his eyes up and locked them with Nick's, which undid the older man who came with a hushed groan in Ellis' mouth. Ellis leaned back on his haunches and wiped his wrist over his mouth, coughing a little. Nick smiled post haze and grinned, full on fucking grinned at Ellis and swooped down. Pushing Ellis' shoulders into the mattress of his double bed and kissing him ravenously, tasting himself and not caring. In between the assault of Ellis' mouth he whispered, "God Ellis, just never leave my fucking bed okay?" He pulled away and lay back in his original position, with Ellis crawling towards him, laying his head on the conman's chest. Nick looked longingly at his crushed cigarette and sighed, "I'll tell you one thing though, it's not gonna be easy…"

Ellis cocked an eyebrow at him, "What's not?" Nick tangled his fingers in Ellis' hair once again, "Getting used to being happy."


End file.
